Our specific aims for the second year of the grant are as follows: To determine the therapeutic efficacy of iontophoretic application of Ara-AMP to HSV-2 skin lesions in hairless mice. To determine the therapeutic efficacy of iontophoretic application of Ara-AMP to HSV-2 vaginitis in NCI-Swiss-Webster mice. To perform tissue analyses on rabbits which have been infected with HSV-1, developed herpetic keratitis, and recovered. In these three groups of experiments we will have animals which will be untreated as well as treated topically with Ara-A, IDU, and Ara-AMP.